Forum:Interaction
I liked movies like Alien, Terminator, Abyss, Sphere, Event Horizon, Predator and others cult movies which were not just in line with other SF movies like star wars or star track, BS. Galactica etc. So I would say that I liked Mr.James Cameron movies long time ago. Before I even heard for him. Of course I watched his Titanic move and I was pretty aware of it's success but I have heard for him (Mr.JC) just recently. It was a year ago when I first time heard for Avatar project and saw its first trailer. I must admit it caught me from the very first moment. But I would like to go back for some time like 15 years ago. I was a 18 years old fellow in the Serb Part of north Bosnia. And I remember that at that time in some period I was trying to find the first three part of star wars movie sequel. I went from one part of the city into another with my car - Fiat 500 (riddled with holes of grenade shrapnels) to find the desired movies in video renting shops. No one could tell me even if they exist or not. Some of them told me that first three part have different names and that they are of very bad quality. Their names are World at War I, II, III. But most of them told me that they had them (not the World at W.) but they have been lost during the war operations. I was driving through the city through Muslim grenades consciously disregarding of my own life. But I couldn't find the answer. I remembered that in some time in the early 80s I had seen the last part in cinema. And in the same time I have seen just the fey sequences from the first part at TV program for school children. At end of 80s and introducing of WHS system I have seen all three last parts. But to reveal the enigma I needed to wait to (not Internet) the end of 90s. And I will now fast forward to 2002 when I was a student in Belgrade - Serbia. Yes it was the release year of the second sequel of Star wars franchise. I have the honor to watch it in the top notch, the last word of technology cinema Tackwood Cineplex in Serbian capital. And I must admit it was wonderful. It was really movie fever that man could really experience once in the life time. People took free days from job, some of them just escaped from the duty. It was a fill like if you have to die please God be it after the movie show. I could wait just the 3 weeks when I heard on the radio that some cinema have Star War projection just for the fan society and newcomers which would like to become one of them. I decide to see it. I can't miss it. It's just wonderful movie which I most see at least one more time. I waited the time, rescheduled the duties and took off. That was the moment when I experienced something which I couldn't even imagine and sometimes I think I would like to have had never happened. I entered the cinema, I met the fan society. There were some much older gays, some of them younger, students from movie sciences etc. They have some toys of Star Wars heroes, pictures from the movie and they were playing with them like 5 to 7 year old children. Taking pictures among themselves, moving arms and lags of toys and you know such things. I was thinking what a fool I'm. Am I really so stupid. How couldn't I see that before. A whole world was collapsing in front of my eyes. The projection started and the immediately stopped by personnel because half of them had portable cameras (students of move science). Personnel said'em that they have to protect George Lucas property and that they have to take with them all cameras out of cinema. And so it was. I was so disappointed and kind like of hypnotize through whole the projection. After that I went home into my city of Doboj - Serb Republic. It's showing, you guess the Star Wars movie part 2. I went with some friends in cinema to watch the same movie third time in home town cinema which had presented it with 3 months of delay. Which was the good passing time. It could be worse. It still works with old cinematographic machinery (with big track roles). And then chatting with friends before the movie started some of them asked me a tricky question. What color of uniforms wear Imperial guard. You have a three tries. I had ten tries but I couldn't guess it. Came on man! You are killing me. What color is? He said it was red. I said my self Oh how stupid I was I could even guess it was the read. It is first and foremost magnetic color. He referred to me it was in the last part when Sith lord starts conversation with the young Jedi and asks guard to leave them alone. And I thought in myself this is something and yes, that's it. This is what had missed to the whole thing. interaction. Movie with the public. It is what Internet is doing now. Web.2 or maybe Web.3 interaction with public (fans, audiences). And go forward to the new SF project AVATAR. What it has. It has everything, it has a great budget, artist, producers, actors, distribution, technology etc, everything. What is missing. You still have filling of emptiness. Way is that? That is because you don't have part in it. And not just you but everybody else. I'm not saying Mr.James Cameron need to open his project to others to change it or make correction by themselves. No. I think about the simple project for example an Internet site, site with simple ascetic architecture, like Google pages or Wikipedia. Wiki is not the bad idea but in this contest it needs some more personalized structure. Founded by private person or institution in connection to the very AVATAR project. So simple page with pictures of all characters, weaponry, flora and fauna, landscape, galaxy and all other things. Where visitors can contribute to the whole thing - AVATAR project. Take this for example; A watcher has seen the movie and has noticed that some of those chimneys in some scene are flouting above the ground and doesn't have unobtainium in his complex structure or some biologist had noticed that that model of wasp like creature is missing a prick. Or what ever. Or critics, for example this scene of Thanator chase is stolen from Predator chase or this Sam's jump has been stolen from Leo's Matrix first jump from building. Mr.James has invented a whole new universe thirty years after the last one (star wars). He would like that his project have success and to have installments. There will be stored for future generations all this costumes, hardware etc. Way wouldn't there be a simple storage system on the Internet for this corrections and new ideas which could inspired a future directors, producers, actors, artist and others. Old axiom says: There is a thin line between a master art and ridiculous. So I think this is the finale thing what need an artist to make the final touch and to make the simple art become the masterpiece. I remember Mr.James project about the Jesus tomb. It was disaster for even such a fine producer and artist like James Cameron. Professors from all around the world expressed their disgust with a whole project, because the lack of competence of Mr.James and his associates. They said he could even took a one semester so he could learn basics of ancient mythology. Or even genius German director with his latest movie 2012 which is dubbed by NASA as a real stupidity. Or my be the best comparison is Al Gore's Documentary An Inconvenient Truth. All major world universities and even the high schools have dubbed as untruly and even perilous to students and public perception. (I know what you say: But even after all he gets the Nobel price). And this proposal is it. You can't see you alone what can see millions of people let alone to know. If the sole purpose of AVATAR is to get money. Then go ahead. But I think in today world it can backlash very easy. So it is a real Web.3 tool in which opinions of others in symbiosis with opinion of producers of future AVATAR can produce the new value, the finale touch which will give the sole to the whole project.This is the way of interaction between the audience and the movie. Something as in the video games what is considered at this moment as impossible. It's nothing tricky to take this small step to the next level. Look it just to star wars franchise. First all have been changed due to the new technology and now we have ongoing a whole new 3D version, in those cases is even more expensive. It is the same with Titanic. I hope all of this didn't sound awkward because this is not only the future this is the present time. We only need to power it. Thanks for your patients.